


Cover Up

by AirenSG



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: BM's new Hobby is annoying her, F/M, Friendzone, J.seph can't control himself, K.A.R.D debut, Other, Somin is a queen tho, is it too late to join April, love what love, someone saves Jiwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirenSG/pseuds/AirenSG
Summary: "I can assure you we will never fall inlove with each other." Said Jiwoo. But Matthew thinks annoying her is the next best thing while Taehyung is as blunt as ever. Oh, the other girl? She seems to enjoy her misery just as much.Jiwoo wonders if it's too late to join April ...?





	1. A new beginning

Dream it, wish it, do it. 

Five years.

That's how long Matthew and Taehyung trained and waited for a debut. Time seemed to go slower and with the new generation idols starting as teens, it seemed impossible for 24 years old to only debut now.

They still think they had it easy. Performing sometimes as a hip-hop duo, and always hearing praises for how good they were, how hot Matthew is and how beautiful Taehyung looked. It wasn't an idol life they aimed for really. But more like artists writing and producing their own rap. Somin on the other hand ... her case is what they feared, to have a taste of your dream thrice, only to go back to trainee life.

She tried her best really, and no one could find fault in her. She showed such maturity and strong mind-set, going through a survival show after disbanding her original group that barely promoted, losing a friend who had her dreams and walked her path, debuting again in a group that definitely didn't suit her. Chic Somin doing aegyo and singing for oppa? It's a sight to see.

The guys met while waiting for their agency’s representative to call them in. Something was surely up. Matt and Taehyung thought it was finally their time, but the sight of Somin smiling and waving made their excitement tune down. They couldn’t help thinking of the worst.

"Hey guy," Somin, Taehyung begrudgingly observed, skidded to Matt's side and sat next to him.

Be my guests, act like I'm invisible.

"Yo, what's up Somin?"

"I was called here, they told me it was important," She looked hopeful and both guys felt sorrier for her. "What're you guys doing here?" Like noticing they were waiting with her for the first time, Taehyung saw the exact moment her mind went to their conclusion. Her face turned grim and she tried hard to force a smile.

"Same." Taehyung didn't want to elaborate more, for fear she might break down without hearing what they were called for. She was strong, but the strongest person won't stand seeing his dreams breaking any more than she did.

He also wished they were called for good news for a change. A duo of him and Matt and Somin will fly solo.

She'll do amazingly well as a solo.

He smiled a little; it was better than to think about the thick tension that fell upon them. Matthew was quiet, and Matthew's never quiet. He's supposed to be loud, talkative and cheerful. Taehyung felt the need to speak for the first time in his life. He, the guy who would rather stay on the side, having a fruitful discussion with his amazing self.

"Huh," he cleared his throat, a little anxious. Somin never willingly stayed with him unless Matt was there. He knew he was the only one to be blamed. His shy weird introvert self that found it hard to approach a pretty girl five years ago. But he just had to do something about the air surrounding them now.

He got both of Matt and Somin's attention. Shit, he doesn't know what to say.

"Em, I kind of miss my mother." He blushed, a deep red colour dotting his cheeks, ears and neck. "I wonder if they'll allow us some vacation." He added softly, feeling incredibly weird that the attention was on him.

He looked up and saw Matt lighting up at the mention of vacation.

"Oh man, I miss my family too. It'd be great to have a vacation; I'll definitely fly to LA." Somin nodded as he went on and on about what he could do on LA. At one point, the three were on tears when Matthew told them about an experience he had as a teenager. He said he was chubby and short and Taehyung bitterly looked at his 186 cm frame then blamed growth that stopped for him at just 178 cm.

"Dude, girls are jealous of your face, we're equal." Apparently, Taehyung said it aloud, because Matt continued on. "I have the body, you have the face. We're meant to be man."

Taehyung shuddered and Somin giggled at his reaction. "No offense man, but I don't swing that way." He replied curtly and made a point by winking at Somin, who tried hard not to blush.

Matt gave the two a pointed look and Taehyung, realizing what he just did, turned his face away.

"Sorry man," Taehyung turned to look at Matt's serious face. "You're not my type."

The three chuckled, already forgetting what they came for. Until a voice called out to them.

"You can come in now." The three stood and looked at each other. Silently asking who should go first.

"All three of you."

 

***

"Hello, Jeon Jiwoo talking." She answered her phone in a neutral professional voice. It was a new number she got especially for applying to new agencies after leaving FNC. Yeah, that agency is kind of hopeless, she knows.

She wasn't that optimist about debuting anymore. She didn't have a sob story to tell and gain sympathy with, she didn't need that. In her case, she just remembers a nine years old girl dreaming of becoming a singer and working diligently on it.

She had her parents' support and they afforded her training, making her debt-free, which for a lot of idols is a huge deal. They supported her, attended every performance she had and always cheered her on. She is lucky.

She wasn’t one to brag but she thought she had good vocals, good dancing skills, she’s nice and friendly and even have a high IQ.

In kpop, that’s important!

“Jeon Jiwoo, I’m an agent for DSP media, and you made the cut.”

Jiwoo blinked a few times before remembering to reply. “Oh really?” She cringed a little at how nonchalant she sounded, they’ll think of me as a lazy slacker, great.

“Uh,” the agent cleared her throat making her confirm her thoughts. “Could you make it today to the agency at noon? From your profile, you don’t live far away.”

Sighing softly in relief, Jiwoo confirmed. After cutting the call, reality sank in and she jumped up and down in delight.

It’s not much, but being accepted into an agency means I have better chances at debuting than being on my own.

Giving herself a quick check up, she found what she was wearing unprofessional and hurried to her walk-in closet to change.

 

She was thirty five minutes early, hoping that would negate her lack of enthusiasm that morning. She was directed to a door and the same voice that talked to her greeted her. A woman in her late twenties smiled and asked her to enter.

“We never did this before,” she started. “But you have the talent and clean private life we were looking for. You’re also cute.” Jiwoo thanked her politely making sure to seem as excited as she was on the inside.

“If you sign the contract, you’ll meet your members later this week and work to debut in two months.”

Jiwoo took a few seconds just watching the woman, nothing changing in her, not a sound escaped her lips. The woman chuckled at her reaction.

“Believe me it’s true,” she laughed louder. “Here let me pinch you. You seem in need of help to react somehow. Fans will like it.”

Yelping, Jiwoo rubbed the spot that was surely red. Slowly her eyes widened, and as the statement repeated itself in her head and she finally grasped that her dreams will finaly come true.

 

***

 

"We're debuting?" Somin was the first to react. She looked at the boys’ awestruck faces and shook her head with humour. Been there, done that.

"It's a project group, if the response is good, you'll be official." The person next to them told them, he introduced himself as someone important for the company, and no one bothered understanding what he really does.

“But I’m a girl and they are boys…”  She trailed off, unsure of what they’re plotting. Her question though served as a cold water bucket that was poured on the boys.

“I know what your gender is, believe me.” The old man replied with sarcasm, surprising Matthew. “You’ll have a new girl joining and the four of you will form a co-ed group.”

“This means it won’t just be me and Matt debuting as a duo?” Taehyung asked, feeling and sounding a bit insulted for some reasons but Somin couldn’t stop from feeling hurt as he practically rejected her as a teammate.

“It isn’t something new in kpop, but at least it’s not overused.” Because they always flop, Taehyung added in his mind. “We chose talented people, we’ll work to give you a unique sound and interesting choreographies, and let’s cross fingers that it’ll work.”

“If not…?” Taehyung asked, feeling the need to know what’s really in store for them.

“You’ll be back to trainee life until new opportunities offered themselves to you.” The three gulped and nodded, already dreading their fate. “I have to be honest; it’ll be hard to have other chances.”

 

Teahyun learned to work his problem with Somin, well he made some progress. They address each other, even if it's small talks about the weather or their concept. They felt more relieved with Matt around though. If he knew of the weird tension between the two, he played it dumb. Both were his best friends and the closest thing he has to family here in South Korea, and only acted as thus, sometimes trying to bring them together.

They also started on receiving longer training sessions, only separated for the six sleeping hours at night. They adapted well in the short three days they learned they were to debut together. Somin knew she has a long way before being fully comfortable with taehyung, he was unpredictable and that made her anxious. Sometimes he would tease her and Matthew, acting like their biggest shipper. Other times he would plant himself right in between them, forcing them apart.

Not like she and Matthew were a thing. Matt laughed about it too, calling Somin his "bro", she didn't know if she should be offended he's starting to treat her like a boy too or be happy they were getting along just fine.

 

“So we’re meeting the new girl today?” Taehyung was excited; he could barely survive another day third wheeling the twins. They were joined by the hip and he never felt more left out. Even their clothes matched with dark shirts and blue jeans. Of course, he was the odd one, wearing a grey goodie and black sweatpants.

“Someone is excited.” Somin couldn’t hide her surprise, and even Matt had to feel his friend’s forehead for any potential fever.

“Dude, I never saw you excited before for anything other than food or your family.”

“I feel like we’ll have a good synergy, me and the new girl.” The other two stared at him. But that’s Taehyung for them, a weirdo.

“I’m glad a new girl is coming, I don’t think I would survive you two.” Somin joked, and Taehyung rolled his eyes. You tell me.

“I call dibs on the new girl.” He quickly said, making Matthew explode on a laugher fit. Somin slapped his shoulder. “She’s not an object for you to call dibs on.” She scolded. “And she’s obviously going to like me the most.”

Taehyung squinted his eyes but didn’t reply. He held Somin’s glare with one of his own.

“And hello there, I’m Matthew, glad to meet you. Let’s ignore those two and allow me to give you a tour of the building.”

The two looked to see Matt’s arm around a girl just a little taller than Somin. She had long black hair that contrasted her fair skin. Her eyes, monolids, were big and the same colour as her hair. With a heart shaped face and small full lips.

“I’m Jeon Jiwoo, nice to meet you.” She smiled awkwardly at the big guy holding her next to him and the other bickering two, revealing bunny teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already posting it on AFF, but the lack of KARD stories on A3O made me post it here as well. I stan Jiwoo btw, if it's not obvious already.


	2. Chapter 2: Bring it on Fam

A new friend, a new energy.

 

She was wearing a grey hoodie and dark jeans. She was told to wear casual clothes when she asked. She signed the contract after going through the clauses with her parents, and today, she was going to meet her members slash start training.

She wondered what type of girls she’ll be teamed with. She’s an easy going girl but she hoped she won’t have to be with some stuck up bitch or a grown ass woman acting like a kid. She’s not a person to sugar-coat her words or forces herself to befriend someone she wouldn’t like.

Even with a debut on the line?

Her mind immediately started working on the scenario, and in the next second, she started counting the pros and cons of debuting with such girls.

She scowled, but recovered by wishing she won’t have to deal with such people. DSP housed Fin.K.L, a first generation idol legend, KARA, a second generation idol legend as well; the talented Rainbows and the rookie group April.

April got the cute concept, she thought. My group will go for a girl crush concept? The strong unnie vibe? She would surely love it. The baby act won’t be forced on her, she was glad. What if she’d have to work with a self-absorbed bitch? Ugh.

Arriving to the building, her mind changed its course. Be friendly, smile and don’t act like a turtle hiding your face to strangers. Talk and smile some more.

“Jiwoo, you’re here?” The same woman she now knows as their manager walked up to her. "I’ll brief you about your members before you meet them; they’re waiting for you now."

“From eldest to the youngest,” she stopped and faced her. “You’re the youngest actually, the other girl, Somin, is a few months older than you. But she has a mature feel to her while you’re cuter. This makes you the maknae of the group.”

The other girl, that caught Jiwoo’s attention and she blinked at their manager. “We’re just two girls? You said we’re a four members group.”

“The other two are boys, you didn’t know?” The woman when she heard Jiwoo gasp, she turned and found her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. “But they told me I’ll debut in a girl group!”

“Surprise!” The older woman replied in a bored tone. "Somin is the main vocalist and also a visual. But you're all okay in the visual departement."

“Now, the eldest guy, his name is Kim Taehyung.”

“Like BTS’s V?” The older woman glared and continued on. “Objectively speaking, he’s the visual of the group. He’s also the main rapper and a lead vocal.” Jiwoo was intrigued, she wanted to see this beautiful Taehyung. He was picked over girls as the visual.

“The other guy, few months younger than Taehyung is from the US, his name is Matthew, he's also a rapper and the main dancer. And you can differ him from the other by how tall he is.”

“Exactly how tall is he?”

“Your profile says you’re 165 cm, he’s 21 cm taller than you.” Jiwoo’s head turned up trying to picture this guy’s height. She snapped out of it when she heard the manager chuckling.

“You definitely have interesting reactions.”

“Now I’ll give you a small introduction to their personalities. Somin, you might have seen her in Puretty or Baby Kara or recently April.” Nodding, Jiwoo replied: “She was their leader and main vocalist, right?”

Jiwoo remembered catching a bit of Baby Kara, and she still found it unfair how Somin didn’t win. She was too good and had a good personality to top it off.

“Matthew is talkative, friendly and cheerful, the opposite of you.” She just stared blankly at her manager, trying hard not to scowl at her. But to be fair, her poker face never invited people to approach her, so …

“He was a contestant on Kpop Star.” She searched in her memories about a certain Matthew from Kpop Star but she couldn't put a face to the name and just shrugged it off, she’s going to meet him soon anyway.

“The last guy is a little bit like you, Taehyung. He’s shy and awkward and sometimes says a lot of nonsense. But he was class president and is definitely far from being dumb.” She studied her for quite some time. “With your personalities, I doubt you’ll be best buddies.”

Okay, so Kim Taehyung is the pretty boy I won’t get along with but still need to be hostile toward, we’re teammates.

 “Now enter that door, they’re waiting for you.” Jiwoo put her hand on the knob starting to twist it but turned around to see her manager leaving. Seeing the questioning look on Jiwoo’s face, the woman explained: “you better meet without outsiders so you could click. Have fun.”

Great, so now I’m on my own meeting people who are probably best friends. Twisting the knob and opening the door slightly, she heard a girl’s voice scolding.

“And she’s obviously going to like me the most.”

She opened it more to find a brunette, Somin, glaring at a really handsome guy. He must be Taehyung, he wasn’t that tall making her certain it was him. The two were in a glaring contest and failed to notice her quiet entrance.

She thought about clearing her throat to gain their attention when she felt an arm draped over her shoulders. It was a heavy arm, and the fact someone she didn’t know initiated skinship without even introducing himself pissed her off a little.

She twisted her head a little to scare off this person with a glare but found a smiling goofy face grinning at her small form. He was tall, towering her and caging her with his arm around her. She didn’t know if she felt intimidated by his posture and closeness or welcomed with his grin and closeness as well.

This is definitely Matthew.

“And hello there, I’m Matthew, glad to meet you. Let’s ignore those two. I’ll give you a tour of the building.”

She couldn’t hold the small smile; she had to return his somehow, although their proximity wasn’t one she appreciated. She liked her personal space and Matthew was intruding it. She reminded herself he was from the US and this was their way. Just breathe.

“I’m Jiwoo, nice to meet you.” She shrugged his arm off and turned to the other two; she bowed to them and waited for them to say something.

“Those two pretty but useless people are Taehyung and Somin.” The two glared at Matthew but he just stuck his tongue and turned again to Jiwoo. “Can I pinch your cheeks?”

The request took her by surprise, and Matthew himself visibly cringed. It was just that she has such a baby-ish face he terribly wanted to pinch it.

“Uh, no…” She trailed off, taking a few steps away from him. Somin giggled and Matt turned to throw her a pleading look, reading 'save me' from this embarrassment.

Somin, always there for Matt run up to him and coming with a ‘bringing equipment’ excuse, she dragged him away.

 

“What was that about?” She saved his ass, but she wouldn’t miss teasing him for the world.

He shoved her slightly.

“You two were arguing like idiots claiming the poor girl, when she entered I wanted to be nice to her. That’s all.”

“By asking to pinch her cheeks?” She smirked and he groaned. “Tell me you weren’t tempted too.” He challenged her and Somin had to agree, she did want to pinch her. She was just too cute.

“Well, if we’re asked to do aegyo on shows, she’ll do it.” Her mood lifted at the thought, god knows how much she hated the cutesy concept she had to incorporate during her April’s days. "That would be a sigh I wouldn't want to miss for the world."

“Hurry, we left Taehyung and Jiwoo alone. He’s probably embarrassing himself now.” Matt commented as he hurried his pace.

“You’re right. He knows how to make a girl feels weird.” She agreed. 

***

Jiwoo followed Somin and Matthew’s retreating figures with her eyes. Realizing the two were the ones she was looking forward to meeting the most, her shoulders slumped. She turned and found Taehyung staring at her. God, if talking with Matthew had been awkward, she feared how her discussion with Taehyung would turn out.

“Hello,” he spoke first, surprising her by taking a few steps towards her. “I’m Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you Jiwoo.” He smiled and she returned it, taking notes of the safe distance he kept between them and silently thanking him. She bowed to him again.

He took notice of her clothes, perfectly matching his and his smile widened. The girl is cute and really pretty, the contrast of her black hair and fair skin gave her an ethereal look. She also seemed shy, giving him more confidence to talk more.

“Matthew isn’t like this usually, but to his justice, I also want to pinch your cheeks.” He laughed making the statement less awkward.

“My older brother always pinch me on the cheeks, I think I understand that urge. I also want to pinch babies’ cheeks whenever I see one.”

“You like kids?” He surprised himself by how smooth he carried the conversation, it was definitely a first. But he also remembered how determined he was few minutes ago to make this girl his. He was close to Matt too, but Matt was also close to Somin and he wasn’t.

When Matthew had the first shot with Jiwoo, he started worrying. Matt makes friends faster than he blinks, but he failed and it was amusing to see, for the heck of it and for the advantage it gave him.

“Yes I do, I might give a bad impression and come off as a cold person, but it’s just the appearance. I’m really nice.” She laughed a bit, not knowing why she was explaining her personality to this guy she just met.

He asked if I liked kids, perhaps he thinks I’m a stuck-up bitch. Did I come off as a stuck-up bitch?

Taehyung just laughed, he found a person just as weird as he is. He couldn’t be happier. “I will introduce you to my nephews then.” Jiwoo felt her face heat up; he wasn’t assuming things about her.

“How about I give you that tour Matthew talked about?” He walked to the door and put his hand on the knob.

“And the other two?” She asked, remembering Somin talking about bringing equipment. He shrugged in response and she didn’t ask more, following him outside.

The tour lasted forty-five minutes, and Taehyung, unlike the description the manager gave her, was talkative and always cracked jokes. No matter how weird the jokes were, she still laughed at them. He was also a gentleman and took amazing care of her.

She instantly knew she liked this guy, in a non-romantic way of course. The member she dreaded the most was the one she hit it off with instantly. Weird how fate works.

***

“Taehyung actually scared the poor girl off.” Somin paced the room. “I shouldn’t have helped you out, now we don’t know where she is.”

“We can’t assume she ran away,” Matt tried being positive, but he knew his roommate, there was no chance he was out and about socializing with a new girl, no matter how pretty she is.

“Taehyung left his phone here, when he comes back, we’ll ask him where is Jiwoo.”

“You have no idea how awkward I feel when left alone with him. He’s a nice guy, but he doesn’t know how to keep a conversation, none the less with a girl he just met.”

Matthew didn’t show it, but he was worried. He knew he freaked the poor girl out before, and instead of leaving her with Somin to make the atmosphere better, he left her with his helpless friend.

“You know, before you came, I felt like a third wheel, especially with both Somin and Matt wearing matching clothes all the time.”

The door opened and they heard a small giggle following Taehyung’s words. They looked at their clothes and noticed for the first time that, indeed they matched.

“But we’re matching.” He added cheekily. Taehyung’s back was facing Somin and Matt; the two frowned as they watched Jiwoo enter after him, smiling up at him.

He turned to the two and his smile widened, no longer feeling bitter and jealous watching them sticking to each other. He has his Jiwoo now.

“Guys you made it?” He asked casually.

“Nice of you to join us only now.” Matthew tasted the bitterness in his mouth. “We thought you scared her off.” He added harshly. The sudden change of his mood made Somin flinch, this definitely wasn’t their Matthew talking.

Jiwoo cowered behind Taehyung and he felt her holding onto his hoodie. He was taken aback, but somehow understood how someone like Matt, who was used to the attention being on him, would feel when he was in his shoes. He still needs to talk to him later, but now he needs to adjust the mood that settled on the room, definitely not a welcoming atmosphere to their maknae.

“I gave Jiwoo the tour you offered but didn’t take into actions.” He explained taking Jiwoo’s hand and tugging her to stand next to him. Matt and Somin's eyes drifted to their linked hands, and somehow, Matthew calmed down. Now wearing a guilty look, he spoke.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t give you the best impression, did I?” He averted his gaze to the petite girl next to Taehyung. “I also apologize for commenting about you know, pinching your cheeks.” He scratched the back of his head, a clear sign of his embarrassment.

“My older brother does that to me all the time.” She waved her hand to brush his apologies. She offered him a smile that lit up her face and the trick was played, the tension evaporating in an instant.

“Excellent,” Somin clapped her hands. “How about we hold a talent show?” She suggested coming closer to the others. “Like singing, dancing and rapping, though I can’t rap.” She explained and smiled.

“Good idea bro, I will smash you in dancing, that for sure.” Matthew bragged, already back to his sense.

“Well, no one beats me at rap.” Taehyung added nonchalantly. “And me for singing.” Somin smirked. It was a habit of theirs, to brag and bring the competitiveness out. It helps them push beyond their boundaries.

“What are you good at?” Somin asked turning to Jiwoo, who was a bit left out. "If you don't mind me asking." She added feeling bad, it was no secret many idols were untalented but still made bank, they just have the it factor. Perhaps that's Jiwoo's case.

“Em, I trained in singing and dancing. I also learned how to rap. But I’m not good at it. I’m also average at the rest.” She admitted in a calm tone.

“You’re just being humble, come on, show us your inner lioness.” Matthew made a growling sound with some hand gestures like a lion’s paws.

“Even I agree, you sounded awfully humble. Come on, show us what you got.” Taehyung pushed her softly with his hand on her back and went with Matt to put chairs and their bags out of the way.

Jiwoo was put at ease once and for all. Perhaps this could work. "Okay, I heard Somin singing, I'm probably second in the singing department. Third rapper since both guys can rap." She stopped for the effect. "I could be first or second in dancing," She smirked at Matthew, who grinned back at her.

“Bring it on Fam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who noticed how horrified Somin is of doing aegyo? She almost punched Taehyung when he suggested she does aegyo when she lost a game.


	3. Like Siblings.

I won't say I love them, I don't need to.They already know I do.

“I think Jiwoo did great, she was better…”

Taehyung voices faltered. Matt gave him a glare for picking her over him, but mostly because it was the one millionth compliment he’s been giving her.

Taehyung praises himself the most, and that is a fact.

“You’re really good Jiwoo,” Somin went to her and patted her shoulders. “I think it’s a tie between her and Matthew oppa.”

Matt gave in with a dramatic sigh, lowering his head for the effect. Jiwoo was slightly confused and actually wanted to give him n°1 best dancer in the group just so he’d stop sulking. He snapped his head to her side and gave her a wide grin.

“I accept defeat, dancing queen Jiwoo in the house.” He did a 90° bow and Jiwoo felt flustered with his reaction but she offered him a smile looking around for an escape.

She felt her throat itching and come up with an excuse of looking for a water bottle.

“I’ll go bring some. Wait a bit.” Matt jumped and left the room in an instant. She turned and found the other two watching them like proud parents.

“You know,” Somin broke the silence that settled once Matt was out of the door. “He’s just trying to befriend you. And that’s how he is, a complete dork and sweetheart.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “He’s just jealous you like me more.”

“With that statement alone, I’m liking you less.” Jiwoo didn’t miss a beat causing Somin to snort and Taehyung mumbled a ‘sorry’.

“What did I miss?” Matthew was back.

“Jiwoo grilling Taehyung oppa, it was epic.” Matt grinned and looked at his helpless friend who offered a sheepish smile. After putting the bottles in the corner, he took one, unscrewed it and offered it to Jiwoo who gladly took it. “Thanks.”

 “Now, how about that rap battle?”

The vocal contest was held first since they were too curious about Jiwoo’s vocal skills. She didn’t disappoint and that made them visibly relax.

Somin obviously won and Jiwoo took second place with extra points for her unique tone. The contrast between their voices was also noticeable and it contrasted so well when they did some covers to try their harmony. While Somin’s voice is high and strong, Jiwoo’s is deep and powerful. Taehyung popped in the middle singing some parts while Matt hang in the back doing his own thing and hyping the others.

 

“I knew I’d lose.” Somin whined, the other three were hollering and literally rolling on the floor.

“That … that was …” Jiwoo words got cut by her need for air, “you’d make a perfect contestant on Upretty Rapstar,” she paused and inspected Somin closely. “But you’re totally pretty.”

“That would make it more fun, she’s pretty and can’t rap.” Taehyung supplied causing Somin to slap his arm.

After calming down, they looked at each other waiting for someone to break the silence.

“And the winner is ….” Matt made some drums sound, “Kim Taehyung.”

“Says who?” Jiwoo asked, blinking at Matt. “I think you did better,” she turned to Taehyung, “you were great too, but Matthew oppa’s moves and hand gestures were so cool. It was like watching a real hip hop star performing.”

Matt’s shoulder squared and he felt really, really happy and proud. “You’re just saying it to be nice to me.” He tried being humble, blushing.

He was blushing! Taehyung and Somin never thought there’d come a day they’d see Matthew blush.

“I don’t do nice,” she replied. “I really think you looked cool.” And she did, she sat in her chair copying his moves the whole time he was performing.

“Jiwoo, you mean I looked like a fake tryhard rapper?” Taehyung sounded offended, but he chuckled and added. “I thought I’m your favourite.”

“I didn’t say you’re…” She glared at him. “So you’d like for me to lie? Won't it be fake flattery? Is that what you were doing praising me earlier?” She accused.

“I’m sorry.” He replied calmly, failing at containing his smile.

“This is amazing,” Somin exclaimed. “Jiwoo made Taehyung oppa apologize twice now. This is a record.” She stood next to him and watched him closely, as if discovering him.

“It’s late guys,” a voice at the door interrupted. “You’re making a cute family picture but you need to go home and rest. Real training starts tomorrow and trust me, you’ll need all your physical strength.”

 

***

 

“Do you guys live in a dorm or something?” Jiwoo asked, the boys offered her a ride along with Somin. Laying it in the open made her realise she did want to share a dorm with her members.

She’d never tell them though.

“The boys do, I live close by so…” Somin, sitting next to her in the back, replied looking out the window.

“I’m from the US and have to live by myself.” Matthew explained. “Taehyung is from another district and so we share a small apart. You can call it a dorm.”

“Where’re you from Tae oppa?”

“Chung-Ji, I moved here 5 years ago.” He looked at her through the rear view mirror and smiled.

“It must be hard for you guys.”

“How about we make them food Jiwoo?” Somin’s eyes twinkled as she faced her. For a moment, Jiwoo stared at her like she grew two heads but then seeing the boys expecting her reply, she gave in.

“I like the idea of a co-ed group, man.” Matt commented glancing at the girls than focusing back on the road.

“It really feels like home.”

Taehyung, in one day talked to Somin and joked with her more than he did in five years. That’s exaggerating a bit but you get the point. Was it the fact that they had to get along and survive that brought them together or the new girl joining that balanced them.

Somin felt the shift too and she couldn’t be happier. Watching Taehyung interact with Jiwoo made her see him for him and not the idea she held of him.

 

***

 

“You’ll be evaluated and then we can schedule your first pre-debut single.” Their manager instructed them. They had a long day practicing dance moves, and Jiwoo felt like fainting if she had to practice for another minute.

It was an important day, after testing their singing and rapping the previous day, they had to do a dancing and stamina test. If they make it, they’ll add image managing training to their already long list.

Looking to her left, Jiwoo noticed that Taehyung was already dozing off cuddling a blanket, cute. Matt on her right, had sunglasses on; she couldn’t tell if he was just resting or also sleeping. Somin though, was still moving around the room, fooling by herself. She stared at her for a minute wondering how the heck she could still be active when she could barely stand up.

“You have half an hour to rest, than head to the main room to receive your results.” She stopped on her way out and turned to them. “I hope you make it, good luck.”

Jiwoo smiled and Somin grinned, they could use some luck.

“Look at them sprawled on the couch, where will I sit?” Somin looked at the guys taking all the space around Jiwoo.

“If you move Tae oppa a little, I can make some space between me and Matt oppa.” Jiwoo offered. Somin looked at the way Matt’s head was falling to the side, heading towards Jiwoo’s shoulder and she shrugged her own, feeling it quite sore and unable to hold Matt’s head.

“I get Taehyung oppa, just stick to Matthew oppa.” She smirked seeing Jiwoo’s face fall.

“You do know he’ll crush me?”

“Stop being dramatic,” Somin settled next to Taehyung, who was in a perfect sitting position. “You used that reason way too much for it to still be valid.”

Well, Matthew developed a thing for annoying her. She was to be blamed though; she followed him like a puppy wanting to learn his ‘swag’ as he put it. She repeated everything he said and at first it was fine. Then he started taking advantage of the situation making her do some silly moves and making her a laughing stock.

It didn’t stop at that. He’d spot her entering the company or anywhere really and ran to her, put his arm around her shoulder and follow her like her shade. If she shrugged his arm off, he’d ruffle her hair and tighten his hold on her.

“You’re crushing me,” she’d whine. “I can’t breathe.”

 

“Look here!” Somin once said and as she turned, she realised Somin was taking pictures of them. “Cuties.” She’d coo and ran off to show Taehyung who’d laugh at them.

Cuties, my ass.

“I hate you.” She mouths to him and glares; he just chuckles and replies with “I love you too.”

 

Within the next minute, Matthew head fell on her shoulder. He snuggled closer and exhaled making her shudder since she's extremely ticklish. She moved his face twice but it seemed to always find its way back to her, she gave up and sighed internally.

Annoying, like the older brother she got rid of when he went to study abroad. She thought she was finally over the cute baby sister treatment but then came Matthew.

She looked at him when he moved closer and smiled, she didn’t hate him. No, she actually likes him.

Like an annoying older brother!


	4. Like Muffin

“Where are we going?” 

Somin noticed they passed the room they were supposed to receive their results at and were heading towards the main room. Their manager hurried her footsteps and Jiwoo rushed the half-asleep boys to keep up.

“You were supposed to be noticed whether you’ll debut soon or not,” they nodded and watched as she slightly opened a door and stood at the doorframe. “It’s surprising, but a few journalists came here when news of a co-ed group debuting started circulating.” She stopped for a bit, opened the door ushering them in.  
At the mention of journalists, their heartbeats accelerated, Jiwoo noticed Somin tangling and untangling her hands to keep them from shaking, Taehyung looked worse as sweat beads broke on his neck and forehead. 

She was nervous herself but as she watched those two, she felt the need to act more composed and pretend to be fine for the team. Matt looked the best; and she felt relieved someone else was collected.

“Do your best, I’ll stay in the background. This is a rare opportunity so make the best of it.”

They were ushered in and found a table with four seats and around five to ten reporters faced them, some holding into recorders and others carrying notebooks. 

They bowed a few times, repeating their greetings.

It was a bit chaotic, they didn’t know the order to sit in and Somin and Matthew bumped into each other trying to reach the same chair.

They ended up sitting by order of age, Taehyung and Jiwoo taking the extremities and Matt and Somin in the middle. Taking a few calming breaths, the youngest watched Somin smiling slightly and getting a better hold of herself. It made her more at ease, but a small glance at Taehyung had her worry increase.

He looked on the verge of fainting.

‘Matthew is right next to him, he knows him better, and he’ll take more care of him’. She repeated and turned, cracking a smile of her own.

 

“We didn’t have a co-ed group in while,” a reporter, a men in his late thirties, initiated the session and the four focused on him. “They are mostly fated for fail, what do you think would make you different?”

There eyes widened at the blunt remark; the man basically called them a failure without even giving them a chance. Jiwoo frowned and a sudden urge to give this man a piece of her mind was tempting. 

“It is true,” Matthew said in the calmest voice he could manage. A smile gracing his face like whatever was just thrown at them didn’t faze him. 

“What makes us different is how the four of us get along so well. The first day we practiced together, I personally felt we have an amazing teamwork. Co-eds are risky and not so many succeeded, but I believe we can make a change, everything has a start, we might make a shift in the industry and other co-ed groups will debut.”  
Satisfied with his answer, the reported nodded and wrote down on a notebook that Taehyung questioned its purpose; the guy had a recorder for a reason.

“Could you please introduce yourselves?” 

No one volunteered and so Matt answered again.

“I’m Matthew Kim, 25 years old. I was born and raised in the US and came to South Korea five years ago. I was on Kpopstar, I auditioned for DSP Media after and trained till now.”  
After he bowed he sat back and nudged the frozen Taehyun.

“I-I’m Kim Taehyung, 25 years old.” Taehyung felt his ears warming up and stuttered through his words. “Being a-a celebrity is m-my dream s-since…” He wanted to just finish but his mouth seemed to have other ideas. 

He glanced at Matthew then Somin and noticed the worried look they gave him, he felt even more nervous and stumbled on his words. 

His eyes landed then on Jiwoo and she smiled at him. He relaxed a little and kept eye contact. She mouthed something to him and he immediately found his words.

“I auditioned when I was 20 and have been a Trainee since then.” He bowed and sat back, glancing at the girl sitting on the other extremity. She sent a smile his way before she stood up to introduce herself.

“I’m Jeon Jiwoo, 21 years old. I auditioned for DSP recently and before trained in DEF school and FNC entertainment.”

“I’m Jeon Somin, 21 years old.” 

The short answer had the boys frown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung knew becoming a celebrity was a huge step to take. He always knew it’ll be pressuring and hard, and with how shy and introverted he is, it’d only be harder. But he never imagined himself to fail this bad.

He was always the type to stay in the back and listen to others, especially among strangers. Until he warms up to them that is, he changes completely and everyone swear they never met a funnier guy.

He thought he could outgrow his comfort bubble once he’s put on the spotlight, but boy was he wrong. As he looked at his teammates once back to the practice room, he felt so ashamed he wanted the floor to swallow him whole.  
Matthew collapsed on the couch where he was sleeping earlier and Somin joined him. Both were silent and stared blankly ahead of them as if they could see their future, and it was definitely not rainbows and unicorns.

~~~

“The industry is pretty saturated,” one reporter noted. “And you’re already past the age of regular debut,” added another. “Fans won’t be thrilled about the idea of spending money on people who could potentially be couples.”  
The jabs continued and he kept on fidgeting, feeling an incredible pressure on his shoulder as the eldest.

“Me and Taehyung are probably too old to be idols, but our group won’t be targeted like usual idols. We don’t plan on selling an image but instead a good performance.” Matthew answered in his usual cheerful manner.

“I know with us being two guys and two girls, people automatically associate us as couples.” Jiwoo started, “but I can assure you we don’t see each other that way. More than romantic feelings, we’re more like a family. And that’s what I think will make us succeed as a co-ed group, we don’t shy away from showing how close we are. The oppas take good care of us and protect us like real brothers and we’re really thankful for that. I’ll be more confident as a celebrity knowing I have Matthew and Taehyung with me.”  
The answer was touching, especially coming from Jiwoo, who rarely expressed her feelings in the short amount of time they knew her. It settled a comfortable mood on them and they seemed a lot more collected.

“Jeon Somin,” one reporter called for her attention and she looked up with a bright smile. “This will be your third debut, are you confident you can make it this time?”  
Somin smile faltered and everyone tensed up. Taehyung’s fist tightened and he could see Jiwoo and Matthew taking defensive postures.

No one messes with our Somin, their body language seemed to convey. Taehyung felt the words burning his throat, but thankfully before they found a way out, Matthew took charge.

“Seems like third time’s the charm.” He forced a laugh as he looked at the reporter, doing a great job of not glaring at him.

He turned to Somin and grinned, showing her that he got her back, that they all got her back.

“I personally admire Somin a lot. She’s way younger than me and went through a lot already. It’s not easy to reach your dream and lose it, thrice. Yet whenever we practice, she gives her best and works so hard. I watched over her the last five years and I want to say that I’m proud of how far she came, how strong she stood and how dedicated she is. She inspires me to do better and work even harder. And thanks to her, I’m still holding onto my dreams.”

Jiwoo handed Somin a tissue as her eyes watered. Matthew, without reserve reached out and squeezed her hand. A gesture that showed they are indeed family.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the most tiring two hours in Taehyung’s life. More than the physical soreness he felt after endless hours of practice, this one was harder and more hurtful. It settled in his chest as a heavy pressure that almost suffocated him.

Reporters left satisfied, and some gave them a nod as if approving of them. They did well actually, Matthew and Jiwoo mostly who handled questions with grace and calmness. Somin too did great after the speech Matt dedicated to her and seemed to find her voice.

Only he sat back there in his chair, watching everyone talk and just let his eyes wander around. He felt it then that maybe, this was not for him, he was outgoing like Somin, nor brave like Jiwoo, and with Matthew who was both and was younger than him, he felt even more useless.

As he watched Matthew closing his eyes while Somin leaned her head on his shoulder, he understood why those two clicked instantly and why he was always left out. They encourage each other, stand up for each other and always have each other’s back.

He was about to exit the room when a small arm circled his. He looked down and Jiwoo smiled at him, her dark eyes seemed so gentle, so warm. He found her eyes more fascinating the more he looked at them.

“Oppa, I got you a cup of coffee, your favourite.” She handed him a cup and he noticed that she put two others aside for matt and Somin while she held one for herself.

“I feel drained emotionnaly,” she lifted a paper bag in her hand and opened it, inviting him to take whatever was inside.

“Chocolate muffin?” He reached for one and watched her settle the bag with the coffee after taking one as well. She walked near the mirror and settled on the floor, crossing her legs. He followed her and sat next to her.

“Chocolate is the best for lifting the mood. And that’s all I found in the cafeteria, it sucks.”

She took a huge bite of her muffin, it was quite a mouthful and Taehyung knew that Jiwoo’s mouth was too small for that. To prove his point, her nose scrunched up and her  
cheeks puffed. She had melted chocolate smeared around her lips and the tip of her nose once she swallowed and that made Taehyung chuckle.

‘How adorable!’ He found himself thinking. She gave him a glare that melted into a giggle as he reached to wipe her lips and nose with his sleeves.

“I’m glad I made you smile oppa.” It was so genuine, so innocent and so random; Taehyung felt the pressure again, only it wasn’t suffocating this time.

It didn’t hurt either.

It only increased when she held his hand and squeezed it, keeping eye contact with him, showing him she cared about him and that she’d always have his back.

He has Jiwoo by his side, and just that fact seemed to do the trick, he grinned instantly.

“You’re right, muffins are perfect to lift the mood.” She gave him a questioning look then slapped his shoulder playfully.

“You didn’t even have a bite.” She pointed, laughing at him. 

She laughed a lot around him; sometimes he didn’t even understand why she was laughing. But he loved it. And he loved even more knowing it was him making her laugh like that.

‘You’re like a muffin to me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm only updating now, it's been hectic and I couldn't find time. I'm so excited for their debut and really want to hype them up, but I'm still busy and my next update won't be untill after their debut. If anyone wants to follow me on twitter to spazz together, it's @AirenSG.


End file.
